Oona In Hogwarts
by Zim55
Summary: Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter kidnap Oona and take her to a wizard school. Now Oona needs to get help from Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger.


Ms. O was in her office. She was doing some paperwork. Then one of her piece of paper said something. She gasped. It turns out that Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter kidnapped one of Ms. O's agents. She immediately called Olympia and Otis into her office. "Olympia! Otis! In my office! Now!" Ms. O yelled. Olympia and Otis walked in. "You wanted to see us Ms. O?" Olympia asked. "Yes. Something very odd has happened." Ms. O said. "It's about Oona."

"You want me to go get her? Otis asked. "No. I just need…" Ms. O did not finish her sentence because Otis was calling Oona. "Oona!" Otis yelled. Oona did not come. "Huh. That's weird. She's not here." Otis said. "Otis! There's a problem!" Ms. O yelled. Otis walked back to Ms. O's desk. "Yes Ms. O?" Otis asked. "Oona's not here because Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter kidnapped her." Ms. O said. Olympia and Otis gasped. "Where is she?" Olympia asked. "I don't know agents. Your job is to find her." Ms. O said. "Don't worry Ms. O, we won't let you down." Otis said. "Let's go." Olympia said. "You do realize that catchphrase is Olive's right?" Otis asked. "I know. I'm Olive's biggest fan." Olympia said. Otis and Olympia left Ms. O's office. Ms. O was going to tell the agents one more thing. "Wait! There's one more thing that I have to..and they're gone. Ms. O sighed.

Meanwhile, in a building, the Shapeshifter and Odd Todd put Oona in the building. "Hey! I don't belong here!" Oona yelled. Then Oona heard someone laughing. Oona gasped. "Hello?" She asked. The person turned out to be Draco Malfoy. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Oona." Oona said. "My name's Draco Malfoy." Draco said. "Wait a minute, you're a wizard! I know who you are. You're one of Harry Potter's friends." Oona said. "Friends? Friends with Potter? No!" Draco said. "Hey Malfoy! Leave her alone!" a girl said. "What do you want mudblood?" Draco asked. "I said, leave her alone." The girl said. Draco walked away. "I'm sorry about that." The girl said. Oona gasped. "Are you Her...Her...Hermione Granger?" Oona asked. Hermione nodded. "Oh my gosh." Oona said. "And you are?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Oona." Oona said. "Are you new to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "No. In fact, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm an agent at Odd Squad." Oona said. "Who's at what now?" A boy asked. Oona gasped. "Ron? Are you Ron Weasley?" Oona asked. "Yes." Ron said. "Who's this person Hermione?"

"Her name is Oona. She's an agent at Odd Squad." Hermione said. "Odd Squad? I've never heard of that." Ron said. "Neither have I." Hermione said. Then a boy wearing glasses walked over to Ron and Hermione. Oona saw the scar on the boys head. "Harry Potter?" Oona asked. "Yes. That's me." Harry said. "Who is this girl?"

"Agent Oona. She belongs at Odd Squad." Ron and Hermione said. "How did you get here?" Harry asked. Draco, Odd Todd, and the Shapeshifter came back. "We brought her here." The Shapeshifter said. "Bloody hell." Ron said. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, these are my new friends. Say hello to Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter." Draco said. "Hello." The Shapeshifter said. "Come on. I've got to show you two something." Draco said. Draco walked away with Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter. "Oona, do you know those people with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. They're one of the villains who try to ruin Odd Squad." Oona said. "Great. Now they're friends with Malfoy." Harry said. "Yeah that's not a good thing." Hermione said. "I need help getting back to the squad." Oona said. "But we can't get you back. What do we do?" Ron asked. "Ronald, freaking out is not the answer!" Hermione yelled. Harry was thinking of something. "Harry?" Ron asked. "You don't think Voldemort is behind this do you?" Harry asked. "Who's that?" Oona asked. "Oh. Voldemort is a very evil wizard. He's the one who gave me the scar." Harry said. "Oh no. What if he's after my friends?" Oona asked.

"Huh?" Ron asked. "My friends are trying to save me." Oona said. "What are their names?" Hermione asked. "Agents Olympia and Otis." Oona said. "Oh man. What if he is after them?" Ron asked. "Well my friends are not wizards. Heck, I'm not even a wizard. I'm a scientist." Oona said. "Come on let's talk in a quieter room." Hermione said. "How about the girls lavatory?" Ron asked. "Boys you can't go to the girls lavatory." Oona said. "No one goes to the lavatory." Hermione said. "Why not?" Oona asked.

"There is a ghost in there. Her name is Moaning Myrtle." Harry said. "Moaning Myrtle?" Oona asked. "Yes." Ron said. "Why do they call that?" Oona asked. "She moans. A lot." Hermione said. "She also has died when she was still a student here." Harry said. Then a professor walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Oona also saw the professor It was Professor Snape. Ron gasped. "Harry, it's Professor Snape." Ron said. "I know. Calm down." Harry said. "Who is that?" Oona asked. "Professor Snape." Harry said. "A very scary professor." Ron said. Harry took out the invisibility cloak and put it over Oona. Oona became invisible. "Guys? Guys?" Oona asked.

Hermione walked over to the invisible Oona. "Oona, you have stay quiet now. We don't want Snape to see you. This cloak is invisible. We can't see you and neither can Snape." Hermione said. "Okay." Oona said. Professor Snape saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Potter, Weasley, Granger. What are you doing?" Snape asked. "Nothing sir." Harry said. "Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said. "For what?" Hermione said. "For wandering around. Thirteen year old wizards should be wandering." Snape said and he left. Harry took the cloak off of Oona. "Guys, I'm sorry about making you guys lose five points." Oona said. "It's fine." Harry said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took Oona to the girls lavatory with them.

Draco took Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter to the Slytherin common room. "Sit down." Draco said. Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter sat down. "Okay I just heard that there are two people coming over to Hogwarts." Draco said. He took out a picture. It was Olympia and Otis. "Who are these two kids?" Draco asked. "They are two Odd Squad agents." The Shapeshifter said. "Their names are Olympia and Otis." Odd Todd said. "Does every single agent from that squad start with the letter O!?" Draco asked. Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter nodded. "Okay. I had a plan. We were going to send in some dementors. They will suck out their souls." Draco said. "Wow. That's great Draco." The Shapeshifter said. "However, there is one problem," Draco said.

"What's wrong Draco?" Odd Todd asked. "The dementors aren't at Hogwarts. Shapeshifter, can you shapeshift into a dementor?" Draco asked. "Yes I can." The Shapeshifter said. "Perfect." Draco said. Meanwhile Olympia and Otis were running around. "Oona?" Olympia asked. "Where are you!?" Otis asked. "Can you hear us!?" Olympia asked. "She would have answered Olympia." Otis said. "Oh yeah. You're right." Olympia said. Draco told the Shapeshifter to shapeshift into a dementor. "Now!" Draco yelled. The Shapeshifter turned into a dementor and flew over to Olympia and Otis. "Whoa. What is that?" Olympia asked. "I don't know." Otis said.

"However, I know what we must do. Run!" Otis and Olympia ran away. "Perfect! Now they'll never be able to get into Hogwarts!" Draco said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Oona made it to the girls bathroom. "So where is this moaning Myrtle person?" Oona asked. "You'll see her." Hermione said. Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Oona heard moaning. "Moaning Myrtle." Harry said. "Oh hello Harry. Who's this girl?" Myrtle asked. "This is agent Oona. She belongs in Odd Squad, but two villains named Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter took her here." Hermione said. "And now Malfoy's friends with them." Ron said. Oona waved to Myrtle. "Hello." Myrtle said.

The Shapeshifter walked in and shapeshifted into Oona. "Oh no." Ron said. "What?" Harry asked. "I think Malfoy's coming this way." Ron said. "What? No. Stop lying. We are safe now." Hermione said. "Really? Then how come there are two Oona's?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione gasped. "Which is the real one?" Hermione asked. Harry took his wand out. Before he can do a spell, the Oona on the left turned out to be the Shapeshifter. Harry, Oona, Ron, and Hermione ran out of the bathroom. They ran to the main room where all the houses are together. "I think we should tell Dumbledore." Harry said. "What? No! We don't want to get in trouble." Ron said. "No Ron. Harry's got a point. Do it." Hermione said. Harry nodded. He walked over to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to tell you something." Harry said. "Yes Harry? What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. "Okay. Ron, Hermione, and I found a girl who belongs at a squad called Odd Squad." Harry said. "Anything else?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes. The girl was brought here by two villains named Odd Todd and the Shapeshifter." Harry said.

"And there's more. Malfoy is friends with them." Ron said. Draco walked in. "Weasely! Why would you tell Dumbledore that?" Draco asked. "Draco Malfoy, we need to talk." Dumbledore said. Draco sighed. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I want you to get this girl back to where she came from." Dumbledore said. "Okay." Harry said. "Come on guys!" Hermione said. "How are we going to get me back to the squad?" Oona asked. "We could always just ride a broomstick and then take her back," Ron said. "Oh Ronald, that's crazy. That's…." Hermione did not finish her sentence. "Perfect." Harry said.

Olympia and Otis went back to the squad. They went to Ms. O's office. "Where's Oona?" Ms. O asked. "She's not here." Otis said. "We failed the case." Olympia said. Otis and Olympia went to their desks. Back at Hogwarts, Oona was saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Harry went on his broom.

"Bye Ron and Hermione. I won't forget this amazing time." Oona said and she went onto Harry's broomstick. The broomstick went into the air with Harry and Oona on it. "Wow. This is fun!" Oona yelled. A few hours later, Harry and Oona made it to the squad. Oona got off the broomstick. "Thanks Harry." Oona said and she hugged him. Harry smiled. He waved to Oona and he left on his broomstick. Oona walked into the squad. "Howdy do! I'm back!" Oona yelled. "Oona!" Everyone yelled.

 **The End.**


End file.
